Take Me Over
by jadedfox2
Summary: The Government has taken over much of the world and has taken ciel's in the process. Ciel wants it back and he's about to do everything in his power to get it. now, the war begins.
1. Into the beginning

My country is falling apart. Everything I loved and stood for is gone, leaving only corruption and rage. Thanks to the people's ignorance, what could have been stopped long ago has turned into a unforgiving monster, devouring everything in its wake. Now, as people begin to realize their fatal mistake it's much too late.

Now, the war begins.

I am Ciel. Surnames have long been useless. I'm here to fix the people's mistakes, to bring everything back into the balance it once stood in. The only problem I face is the lack of allies. But, of course, I don't need them. I'll work around it if necessary. Now, I'm in the largest city of this new Empire, London, working my way down the Empire, looking for anyone that will join the cause.

It's not easy to lurk around the city and actually find someone that is on the side of this...rebellion. If you can call it that. I remember when it all began, in this city of fools.

Back when it first started, it was just a simple man running for Prime-minister. He had actually lost the previous election, but with the new generation, as reckless as they are, elected him the second time around. He made speeches of free healthcare and housing, promising a cleaner world. And they bought into it. He began to steal their freedom. Only the small things at first, but soon, there were only major rights in his way. He slowly tore the economy down, causing a weak point. That's when he preached that war was the only way to save us our debt. And this is now where we are. We have conquered most of what was Europe, India, parts of Africa and Asia, and are now fighting with the allied Americans, French, and Russians. The Queen is now dead, her son in hiding.

I walked down the streets of London. The sun would come up in a few hours. I walked into the Undertaker's shoppe, seeing my dear friend trying out his new coffin. I assume he must have gotten it recently, because he seemed to have slept in it. He usually does that with the newest coffins within the first few days of getting them.

"Undertaker!" I knocked on the lid of the partially opened coffin.

Liken onto the living dead, he rose out of the coffin with a stretch and a yawn.

"Why hello, Earl." He smirked from ear to ear, like he always did.

"I still don't understand how you can be so gleeful all the time." I took a seat on one of the coffins parallel to the one Undertaker currently resided in. "And once again, don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, Earl." Undertaker smiled his full smile which, although seemed too big for his face, fit him so well. "Want a cookie?" He pulled out bone-shaped cookies form the cookie jar on a small table next to his coffin, sticking one in his own mouth while handing one to me.

"Thank you." I took it, of course. He was a great baker.

He got out of the nice coffin with the crimson interior and sat on top of it, still in his pajamas.

"I assume you didn't come over just to give me a wake up call."

I sighed. If only I had that luxury. "No, I didn't. Tell me, have you found anything?" I asked, hopping he had had better luck than I.

He smiled, if possible, wider than before. "Well, of course." My eyes must have lit up a bit. I could always count on Undertaker. "He's bloody hilarious too!" He giggled in a way.

A new recruit? This was better than I had hoped! "Oh? And what about this fellow?" I crossed my legs comfortably.

He grabbed another cookie from his jar. "Sebastian Michaelis. Age 22. Birthday: March 14. Blood type A. Has been coming by a lot recently looking for information very similar to yours. He seems to be quite elite at what he does. Very intelligent and devilishly handsome. Has a unusual adoration for cats. And I'm _positive _he is on the side of the resistance."

I nodded, knowing Undertaker, this Sebastian must be very...Elusive. Undertaker normally could tell me much more about an individual.

"What exactly does he do?" 'What he does' is much too vague.

"Everything." Undertaker smiled, knowing he had hit the jackpot, so to speak. Of course, there is no way I heard him right.

"Surely you don't mean that literally." I answered very skeptically.

_Hihihihihi!_ He laughed his unusual and ridiculously gleeful laugh. "Oh, but I do, Earl."

He got up and walked in my direction, taking his cookie jar with him. "This man is who we have been looking for."

That's all I needed to hear. "When do you expect him today?" I knew he would be back. After all, Undertaker was not only the best source of information, but he was also the only one not bound and or dedicated to the Government.

"He should be here by Sunset. I would recommend you take a nap in the coffin to your left. It is straight from America made with the finest royal blue silk with light creme embellishments. Very nice."

I deadpanned. "No, Undertaker." I never did understand why the dead needed such lavish resting places. Seriously, silk?

_Hihihihihihi!_ "Maybe next time then? I promise you wont be disappointed."

"Maybe." I answered, knowing I was lying, which I'm sure he did too. Ah, to be around a friend. I couldn't help but smile nostalgically, just a bit.

"Actually, I've found something that might interest you. There have been six establishments infiltrated and now controlled by the Government." I switched legs, feeling a bit uncomfortable. That was probably more because of the discussion topic. But, it had to be said.

"Oh? Is that so? Which ones?" Undertaker's long gray hair fell forward as he handed me another cookie. I swear he dyed it. There was no way he was old enough for it to really be that color naturally.

"You know Mr. Twining's tea shoppe? Taken over. Such a shame too. They have the best Earl Gray. Also, Mr. Dobson's bakery, the butcher's shoppe right next to him, Miss. Wayne-wright's textile shoppe, The Phone company, and that one stamp shoppe." I sighed. It seems like all the nice little shoppes of Old England were disappearing by the day. There goes the culture we love so much. I can't begin to think what it's like in other places of this new Empire.

"Figures. Seems like they're trying to surround me." Undertaker sighed out of obvious annoyance.

I snorted, feeling a bit surprised that such a brutish sound came from me. "Like they can touch you anyway." Undertaker was infamous for being untouchable. Even if they did surround him, when they stormed the shoppe, he wouldn't be here. He was always a step ahead.

_Hihihihihihihi! _"Perhaps your right, Earl." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"When have I ever been wrong, Undertaker?" I smirked.

_Hihihihihihihi! _"Watch out, Earl. If you aren't careful your big head is going to make it impossible for you to take your leave when necessary." He giggled, once again going for a cookie.

I laughed a bit at this. "I can't disagree with that."

"Ye-" Undertaker was cut off by a knock on his door. He smiled widely. "Looks like a friend has come to join us."

I was puzzled. Who could he be talking about? Surely not-

"Hello, Undertaker. Lovely to see you again, as always." I heard an old voice from the door.

"Tanaka?" I asked. I thought he was still in Japan.

He walked in from the door, putting his coat on the hat rack that was near the door. "Ciel, my boy! How do you do?" I stood and walked to him offering a hand, which he took, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm doing well. It seems we have a new recruit. He's been coming to Undertaker for information frequently as of late. He's expected to be back at sunset. How are you, I had thought you were still in Japan." I hugged him back briefly before letting go.

He sighed. "Yes, I was. I've found a few people, but none that we could trust, I'm afraid."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "That's alright. We've just recently had luck in that area. Where are you headed to next?" I asked, holding a gentle tone to my voice.

"I figure I should go to America. They are a resilient people; I'm sure I can find someone that would be ready to fight for us there." He smiled at me, a warm smile.

"Yes. Well, how long are you going to stay with us here?" I asked eagerly. I would hate for him to leave so soon. Although he was only a family friend, Ever since the untimely death of my parents, he had been the one to raise me. I couldn't help but care for the old, yet spry man.

"I will stay for two days. That is when the next ship for Spain leaves. From there I can get on a ship to America." I looked into his eyes.

"Very well. I must be off, but I shall see you at sunset?" I walked towards the door.

"Yes. See you then, Master." I could hear the smile in his voice as I nodded and shut the door behind me. I walked back down the streets of London, Leaving all sentimental emotion back in Undertaker's shoppe. Tonight was bound to be interesting. Now was time to prepare for it.

_ **Author's Note: Alright. So, this is the prologue-ish thing of my first-but-posted-second kuro fic. **

**I'm not claiming perfection, just working my way to it. This came to my head after I heard about a particular law that is going to be in effect in 2014. damn that government of mine... anyway, that aside, I have this whole epic story in mind and I'm eager to hear others' opinions of it. Oh, and by epic, I do mean epic. It's going to be very long, from what I can tell at this current stage. **

**It is going to hold plenty of action, romance, adventure and such, I hope you all enjoy it.**


	2. devil introduced

It was nearly sunset. Time to return to Undertaker's shoppe. Time to meet this Sebastian fellow. I had concealed a gun on my right thigh and a knife on my left. That's all I would need, I figured, if this person wasn't worth my time.

I entered the shoppe, half-way expecting to see Sebastian, but only seeing long gray hair topped with a hat and a old man I've known for as long as I could remember.

"He's not here yet, Earl. Just give it a minute, he's here at the same time every day." Undertaker handed me a cookie over his shoulder as I walked up behind him. I took it and took a seat on the same coffin I had sat on that morning, across from Tanaka. Exactly as Undertaker had said, a minute later, I heard a knock and a bell ring, signaling someone was entering the shoppe.

"Undertaker." I heard a satin voice say as if he'd known the gray haired man for years. A tall, raven haired man with long fringes framing his face walked around to where all three of us were sitting. His eyes, the color of a finely aged red wine, glided across the room.

_Hihihihihi! _"Sebastian, so glad your here!" The Undertaker stood as Sebastian entered his sight, offering him a bone-shaped cookie.  
Taking it, he watched as Undertaker walked behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"This is the The 14th Earl of Phantomhive, the Master of Games, and the mastermind behind the Rebellion, Ciel."

He bowed. "Lovely to meet your acquaintance, Ciel." Even if I wasn't looking at him, I would be able to hear the mocking smirk in his voice. He bowed in a most...polite way, but the mockery was ever present.

Sebastian reminded me something of a wild feline, cunning and proud. He also seemed playful, which caught me off guard, just a bit. You'd think one would be more serious in situations such as these.

"Yes, it is. So, I hear you have been seeking information from our dear Undertaker. Why?" I knew I sounded demanding, and that's the way I wanted it. Undertaker walked back to his seat and sat, mentioning for Sebastian to join him. As Sebastian did so, he answered my question, my demanding tone seeming not to faze him.

"Because I needed the information, of course. Why else?"

Damn him. He was being smart. That was the _last_ thing I wanted to hear.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why did you need the information? Surely you didn't just decide to learn all you could about the Government for fun."

The look in his eyes changed from something playful and mocking to something much more serious and cold, almost fierce.

"That, _Ciel_, should be very obvious. We are in the same business." His voice was demonic, almost. I felt a chill run up my spine, although I refused to let it show in my body. The way he said my name that day would forever be burned into my memory.

"I see." A lame response on my part, but I could think of nothing better to say. I was right to think he was elusive. Even with his dark tone, even though I knew I shouldn't, I could not help but fall into a sense of trust with him. It was as if he had enchanted me with his words. This man, whom I knew nothing about...this man that seemed to be hiding something. He was purposeful, I could tell. He wanted me to know he knew something of importance, but he also wanted me to know he wasn't going to tell me what it was. Undertaker's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Eh, Earl? How are you doing? I haven't seen you zone out like that in a while."

I could feel my eyes regain their once lost focus. "Sebastian, you know a lot more than you're letting on, don't you?" Disregarding Undertaker, I focused all my attention on the raven haired man with the almost feral smirk on his face.

"Ah, now your starting to get it, aren't you _Ciel_?"

Damn it all! Why couldn't he just say what he meant? Was being this difficult _really_ necessary?  
My patience was wearing thin. I needed to know who he was. How he thought. What kind of person he really was.

"What do you say to a game of chess?"

Sebastian thought for a moment. He looked calculating, like he was searching for something to gain out of the situation.

Finally, he grinned playfully. "That sounds most enjoyable."

**A/N: OK, so this chapter is VERY short but the next chapter is to be very long, so I figure it is acceptable. Most chapters, I hope, will be very long and awesome, but in the mean time, the plot must go on! And it calls for some short chapters... sorry.** **This chapter was wonderfully beta'd by my lovely, lovely and awesome and talented and fantastically magic Fugu-Chan! much love to my lovely beta. I couldn't dream of a better one 3 **


End file.
